Ultimate Alien DD
by krrish0oooo75
Summary: Ben Tennyson has been through all. Aliens, Warlocks , magic . Now he is facing a new crisis in his life. A highschool in another country. But wait? Why fallen angels are trying to kill him? What is this sacred Gear this people don't stop talking about? Feh, and he thought only his watch made his life complicated
1. Chapter 1

The airport was busy and somewhat crowded as airline commuters went to and from all of the main entrances. The day was pleasant enough, but for all of the natural lighting the windows provided in the airport, it certainly didn't make waiting in line any easier. Some people were made particularly grouchy about the fact it was such a nice day outside and they were trapped in bureaucracy. Case in point and one of the main players in the game to come was a young western boy of fifteen who wore a green jacket, jeans, and had brown hair. He also had a satchel hung over his shoulder and a suitcase in his hand.

"Sometimes I hate my job," the boy sighed to himself, eyeing the surroundings.

His name was Ben Tennyson and he was in fact from an American city called Bellwood.

Ben used to be your average boy, but during a road trip with his grandfather when he was ten, he managed to gain access to a powerful alien machine known as the Omnitrix. With it, he was able to transform himself into ten different aliens before transforming into more as time went on. Being a ten year old, he used the Omnitrix for a number personal quests for fun and amusement, but he also used it to help a lot of people in need. After a couple of years he realized that it was a very heavy responsibility and he was tempted to give it up but in the he couldn't. He was too much used to be a hero now. Well it was not as easy as he thought however Grampa Max and Granduncle Joel were always there to give him occasional plumber training once or twice a month and yeah, How can we forget the black belt Gwen Tennyson?

As he grew up, at the age of fifteen he had to combat an alien race known as the Highbreed. A year ago, in a climactic battle against the warlord Vilgax caused Ben to lose the Omnitrix and eventually destroyed it. In its place, he managed to acquire the newest model known as the Ultimatrix. It was similar to the Omnitrix in that it transformed Ben into different aliens, but it had the added function of jump starting those aliens into evolved forms Ben dubbed as Ultimate Forms.

Recently though, Ben was allowed to take further part in intergalactic missions with the organization known as the Plumbers, officers who were charged with keeping the peace among the alien citizens of Earth and other planets. Unfortunately, a rather big fan of Ben's managed to discover his identity and in a fit of 'it-was-a-good-idea-at-the-time' revealed his name and face to the world. Well but thankfully in the photos the fan leaked Ben wore a party mask . Thanks to the plumber resources Ben , Kevin and Gwen managed to track the big fan of Ben who turned out to be a 10 year old kid whose name was Jimmy Jones. After some trouble they managed to convince the kid to keep Ben's identity secret but that wasn't the end of trouble for our hero. Enter Aggregor a villain who had powers like Kevin becoming a challenge for him that he never faced .After absorbing 5 powerful aliens he became unbeatable even for him. He also came very close to complete his objective to absorb the power of** Alien X** but Kevin took the initiative and absorbed ultimatrix's power . Kevin defeated Aggregor but became a worst threat afterwords because absorbing energy turned him back into his old Villain persona.

It took a lot of headache and planning to turn him back but still our hero succeeded. And then the other trouble came somehow five ultimates of the Ultimatrix ( Ultimate Humunagousaur, Ultimate Big Chill , Ultimate Spider monkey, Ultimate Canonbolt and Ultimate Swampfire ) came alive . Our hero was shocked as he was sucked into ultimatrix by the ultimates . The ultimates wanted to kill him because they had brains and hearts like any other life forms have and that they were all alive. The only way for them to get out was to kill Ben

Gwen arrived to help Ben and prepared to finish the ultimates by using her anodyte powers but our hero reasoned with the ultimates and committed suicide by jumping in a fire pit to free them. When he thought he was dead Azmuth appeared in front of him and indicated that due to his heroic sacrifice, the Ultimatrix set the ultimate forms free and spared Ben's life.

The Ultimate forms apologized to Ben and Azmuth impressed by Ben's heroic act decided to upgrade the ultimatrix a bit. He unlocked every other alien Ben had access in the omnitrix and increased his time limit by 7 minutes

Ben's recent international flight was a result of his latest assignment from the Plumbers. Or more likely the plumbers were starting to get worried as Ben's identity nearly blew up several times and it took extreme measures from both plumbers and team tennyson to keep it as a secret. If Ben's secret ever blew up then the plumbers won't remain secret for long too which would have made things a bit more difficult. So they came up a with a program to get the " Heat" off

Grampa Max's idea? He didn't know

As the part of cover up, He was sent in a student exchange program which was set so perfectly and made deviously tempting by offering higher grades ( To make sure Sandra and Carl Tennyson plays along) So towards in annoyance he had to attend a school named Kuoh academy. Feh , He was going away from his homes for atleast 2-3 years and Julie broke up with him because she thought Ben wasn't giving her enough time. That fact didn't help that Kuoh academy was an all girls school until last year and started accepting boys just this year

Man! Life sucked

Speaking of the other members of Ben's team, they were ordered to stay in Bellwood until such a time that Ben needed backup or some other kind of emergency. Ben couldn't even be transported with the Rustbucket II, thus the reason why he was on a regular commercial flight rather than the incredibly fast space ship.

"I'll never complain about Kevin's speeding again," Ben muttered to himself as he finally got to the desk for arriving flyers.

Thanks to the latest in Plumber translation technology, Ben was able to understand what the clerk was saying to him. That in turn allowed Ben to be able to speak Japanese like a native, which surprised the clerk, but he didn't really comment on it. After getting his passport stamped and approved, Ben was finally free of the airport and allowed to enter Tokyo City proper.

There were a lot of things to do but they weren't that big of his concern now. He took a taxi to Hyoudou residence, The one and only distant relatives of Sandra Tennyson in Japan. However Ben didn't know that the lil cousin he met years ago "grew" up quite differently than he ever could

**Scene change**

" I don't want to see your porn collection, and STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC" Ben tried to compress his anger as he glared at his brown haired companion

"Come on, Why are you so dull?" Issei groaned

" Me and Dull?...Dude...you really need to get your priorities straight" Ben sighed once again. For all people only he had to endure such pervert cousin who openely said he wanted to be a harem king. HAREM KING?. Agreed. All guys are perverts but still there is something like morals and respect. Man! He needed to make sure to stay away from that guy's influence

"Anyways cousin, Here is your school. Kuoh academy . " Issei stopped as they reached a large gate "I gotta say you have DEvil's luck"

"Ha ha very funny" Ben mocked

"He he have a blast and don't forget to introduce me with the hotties once you gets "Comfortable" " Issei patted Ben's shoulder with a playful smile and left for his own highschool which was 0.5 kms away from Kuoh academy

_"Don't worry Ben. I'm sure you will like your new school. And besides, at least you will be in your second year away from a number of your enemies._" Ben sighed as her mother's words echoed in his mind

"Kuoh Academy.." Ben took a long breath and entered in the gate " Let's see what you offers to me" He added with a familiar grin as he entered in the school

"So this is Kuoh Academy. Looks bigger than what the flyer showed. Quite impressive then the school back home"

The school buildings were absolutely graceful with a intricate design, and the school grounds shined from the reflection of the sunlight.

Ben rose an eyebrow as he looked around the area surrounding him. A whole crowd of students mingled with each other as they walked with the other crowds into the buildings. Sighing, Ben followed the crowd of students into the building of Kuoh Academy.

As soon as he arrived into the hallways of the school it was immediately silent. Looking around, Ben looked at his schedule, looking for his room number. It only took him about two minutes to find his class, and he knocked on the door.

Seconds later, a female teacher opened the door, and she smiled at the nervous look on Ben's face.

"Oh, you must be the new transfer student to arrive at Kuoh Academy. Don't be nervous, come right in."

Ben, peeking into the class, and noticing the looks he was getting from the students, walked in. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he stood in front of the students. The fact slightly made him nervous 85% of them were girls. The teacher smiled.

"Don't be shy, go ahead and introduce yourself."

Wielder of the ultimatrix got his composure back quickly and a familiar grin flashed on his face

"Hi. I'm Ben Tennyson or Is it Tennyson Ben here?." The young man said with a smile as he revealed himself amusing others with his control over japanese I am from the states new in this country and this school , so I hope we can be friends."

He finished his sentence with a curt bow.

The teacher's smile widened as she turned to Ben.

"That was quite impressive Mr. Tennyson, why don't you pick a seat?"

Ben looked in front of the class, and he went all the way to the back of the classroom, sitting down silently in his seat. As he listened to the teacher go about her lesson, while simultaneously looking at the birds chirping outside, and listening to the breeze of the trees, Ben placed his hand under his chin. Does this mean his life will get simple again? Or this calm meant the start of a next adventure.?. Never say never and Ben knew that very well

In the hallways, two buxom young women passed by the classroom which occupied the wielder of ultimatrix. The first girl had a light skin tone and blue-green eyes with long crimson red hair. The second girl had long black hair, which was tied into a very long ponytail with a orange ribbon in place, and dark violet eyes.

The crimson haired girl narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"Hmm. How strange. I sense a great power within this young boy. So is he the new student?"

The black haired girl tilted her head, and a elegant smile crossed her face.

"Yes he is. Haha, such a cute little_ kouhai_. He looks so nervous for his first time here."

The crimson haired girl rose a eyebrow, and a mysterious smile formed on her lips.

"This boy sounds interesting. I'll be watching you, Tenny-chan."

**Well, I will admit, I didn't give it a personal thought but my friend ranger told me that I should try my hands on High school DxD and here we are. **

**I like omniverse. Shocked? No need to. I am a teenager but a part of me will always be a kid. I like Omniverse cause it shares a few good moments of laugh . But I won't be using that series as an actual reference. I may use a few serious moments of it and some cool aliens but I won't be using the series itself cause it won't make sense. **

**Here Ben is from Ben 10 UA. As I explained things are a bit AU. Ben isn't world famous . Diagon arc didn't happen and I don't plan on including that too. However This happens after Ben10000 returns so Ben has met the Ultimate Ben . **

**And YEs Ben is replacing Issei. If you don't like such stories then don't read. I don't think its that bad idea of Ben replacing Issei.**

**So Read and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

At the school of Kuoh Academy, a whole crowd of students quickly exited out of their classrooms, greatly excited that school was now over. The last one to exit out of his own classroom, was Ben. He looked around the hallways, noting the almost serene atmosphere, despite the fact that only seconds ago, it was absolutely noisy in the hallways. Fixing his Kuoh Academy uniform, Ben walked through the halls, until reaching for the door which led to the outside of the school.

Pushing the door open, Ben looked around to see many students chattering amongst themselves. Blinking once, then twice, Ben shrugged his shoulders, and started to walk away from the school, until he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hey, Newbie!"

Turning around, Ben saw two males about his age, hiding behind a pile of bushes. One of the boys had a balding grey-head, and had the physique of a sports star player. The other boy had short black hair and wore square glasses. Blinking in confusion, and for once going against his better judgement, Ben walked over to the two males. The first male introduced himself.

"What's up, Newbie? I'm Matsuda."

The square-glasses wearing male introduced himself to Ben next.

"And I'm Motohama. Do you want to see something cool?"

Rising an eyebrow in confusion, Ben slowly nodded.

"Sure, Why not Dude?" Ben spoke with a grin . _Those guys don't look like Cash and JT to me so lets try my luck._

The two males smiled mischievously, and they grabbed Ben, pulling his head into the bushes. Shaking the leaves out of his hair, Ben opened his eyes.

"I don't see anything, guys."

He then heard strange laughter coming from Motohama and Matsuda, and Ben quickly turned around to see that the two of them were gone.

"Wait. Where'd they go?"

Blinking in bewilderment, Ben struggled to pull his head out of the bush, and he successfully got it out. Shaking his head, Ben dusted himself, and got himself ready to lift himself up, until he heard rustling behind him.

Turning around slowly, Ben's eyes widened when he saw a group of annoyed girls glaring at him. The girls were dressed in white kimonos and black sashes, and they each held a _shinai_ in each of their hands. Gulping nervously, Ben looked around in confusion, until one of the girls spoke up, a girl with brown hair and a red ribbon holding it in place.

"What were you doing in the bushes?"

Ben blinked in confusion. "W-what?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, tapping her shinai against her palm.

"_What _were you doing in the bushes?"

Ben's eyes widened.

"T-these two guys asked me if I wanted to see something interesting. So-"

Another girl cut him off.

"What two guys?"

Ben gained a thoughtful look in his eyes as he tried to remember the two males' names.

"These two guys named Matsuda and Motohama."

Immediately after Ben had said that, most of the girls yelled out in annoyance.

"_The Perverted Duo!_"

Ben rose an eyebrow.

"The Perverted what?"

One of the girls rose an eyebrow, and she pointed her shinai towards Ben.

"Do you know them?"

Ben shook his head, and he held up his hands in order to show his defense.

"No I don't. I just enrolled into Kuoh Academy. I'm a new student here."

The girls' moods instantly changed after hearing what Ben had just said, and their angry glares morphed into softened looks.

"Aww... You must be the foreign student"

Immediately after, the girls began to gossip about the new student, now in their own little world, their attention of Ben now completely forgotten. Blinking repeatedly in astonishment, Ben quickly made his escape, finding himself lucky that the girls were too distracted within their gossip.

Looking behind him, Ben sighed in relief.

'The "Perverted Duo"?'

Well Issei would have surely got along with them quite well. Ben growled. He was never going to hang around them again and he will make sure to get back at them sooner or later

Since Ben was looking behind himself and not to the front, he was not paying attention in his pace, and he ended up bumping into someone. The collision caused the both of them to fall onto the ground. Rubbing his head, Ben looked down to see a brown briefcase. Blinking once, Ben picked it up, ready to give the briefcase back to its owner. He got up from his spot, and he handed the briefcase over.

"Sorry I wasn't looking wher-"

He was cut off when he saw who the person he had bumped into. It was a very beautiful girl. With long black hair and innocent bright violet eyes, the girl looked almost like a angel. She was dressed in a red jacket with the letter "P" sewn on in colored gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt. Ben widened his eyes at the appearance of the girl, who looked up and smiled at him.

"Oh, thank you so much. Sorry about that, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

She smiled widely as she accepted her briefcase. Looking nervous, Ben placed his hands in his Kuoh Academy jacket pockets, and stood a couple steps back. The girl blinked in confusion, but then her smile returned.

"I'm Yuuma Amano. What's your name?"

The girl smiled as she waited patiently for Ben to speak

"I am Ben... Ben Tennyson" Ben spoke sheepishly. Man! She was really pretty. He was about to extend his hand but...

His eyes widening at someone calling his name, Ben turned around to see another young buxom woman. The woman had long crimson-blood red hair with warm blue-green eyes. Behind Ben, Yuuma appeared a bit tense for a moment, but then she composed herself. Ben blinked in confusion, and he sent the crimson-haired girl his attention.

"Yes?"

The girl smiled warmly at Ben.

"Did you enjoy your first day here at Kuoh Academy?"

Ben adopted a thoughtful look on his face, and then he rubbed the back of his head with a gentle smile

"Yep , I guess. It's a bit different than back home but nothing that I can't manage."

The crimson-haired girl chuckled.

"That's what happens when a new junior arrives at a new school."

Ben blinked slightly flushed at the way pretty red head named his status. Yuuma, who had remained quiet during Ben's sudden talk with the other girl, crossed her arms, waiting for the conversation to end quickly.

The crimson-haired girl smiled, and she put her hand on her chest.

"My name is Rias Gremory, and I'm a third year at Kuoh Academy."

Ben's eyes went wide with curiosity.

'So, You are a senior"

Yuuma's eyes also widened with shock, but not at Rias's social status, but at her last name.

'Gremory...'

Rias smiled warmly.

"It is our duty as seniors to look out for our precious junior. So if you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask me whatever. Is that all right... Ben-kun?"

Blinking in confusion at the added suffix to his name, Ben nodded silently. He did take up japanese language at highschool last year and he was at least above average with that subject. That was for impressing Julie but Ben will never admit it. Satisfied at Ben's answer, Rias gave the young man another smile, before turning around and walking back to the school.

Now that Rias was gone, Yuuma let out a relieved sigh, and she set her attention to Ben.

"So...Ben-kun?"

Ben turned around to face Yuuma, and blinked once again in confusion. First Rias, and now this Yuuma girl was adding the suffix to his name? He barely knew these girls, and they were already referring to him as someone they were familiar with. Regardless, he responded to Yuuma's question.

"Yes?"

A blush suddenly brightened upon Yuuma's face, and she shuffled her feet nervously.

"I'm new around this area. So, I was wondering, if you're not doing anything...would you...like to hang out sometime?"

He slightly flushed and got uncomfortable. Despite having a girlfriend before Ben certainly didn't has any real dates since mostly there were aliens or villains interrupting his day. Being a hero is a quite demanding job, Even if it was painful to admit, He and Julie never shared the level of understanding Gwen and Kevin did

Last but not the least , Despite being highly confident, He certainly lacked the experience of hanging out with a supermodel. But then again, he hardly knew this girl, so why on earth was she asking him to hang out with her, just out of the blue?

"Okay...If that's what you want" Ben spoke with a sheepish smile

Immediately after hearing what Ben had just said, Yuuma smiled widely and she ran over to Ben and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Whoa..." Ben awed rubbing his cheek

Yuuma giggled at the action, and she put her hands behind her back.

"We can hang out on Sunday. That all right with you?"

Ben, with a sigh, nodded to her, trying to decide that he was going to hang out with a girl would be a good idea. or not

Oh, he could hear Kevin now.

* * *

**Hyuodo House**

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT ON SUNDAY?!"

Ben held his ears as he listened to Issei's exclaim of shock, and or pride. Issei looked at Ben several times then finally patted him on his shoulder

"Well, well, well. Cousin , The moment I saw you I knew you had it in you. Tell me how does she look like.? Does she have any hot friends? Any sister or Cousin?"

Ben just sighed, slamming his head on the table. Mrs. Hyoudou, who was cooking in the kitchen, chuckled at her nephew's awkwardness in talking about the situation with her son.

Ben only thought one thing as he kept his head firmly on the table.

'I probably shouldn't have told them.'

* * *

**Sunday/Ben's hangout with Yuuma**

Ben; who was dressed in his usual green flank jacket with a number of ten, Black shirt , Black jeans and quite costly sports shoes, tapped his foot slighty nervously as he waited for Yuuma to arrive. It was kinda early for him to start dating again but, he had said yes to Yuuma, and he had to keep to his word. He sighed as he watched the traffic lights switch the colors, from red to yellow, and then to green.

"Ben-kun!"

Looking in front of him, Ben spotted Yuuma running towards him. The young woman was dressed in a black dress with a purple jacket on, and black sandal-like shoes. She smiled cheerfully as she stopped in her pace in front of the young man.

"I didn't make you wait you too long, did I?"

Ben shook his head, and he put his hands in his jeans pockets.

"No. Not too much."

He gulped down a nervous lump, and he nodded his head.

"Are you ready?"

Yuuma's smile widened and she nodded.

"Yeah!"

The two enjoyed themselves as they participated in numerous events, such as going to some amusement parks, food courts, shopping (much to Ben's dismay, since he still didn't know what the hell to buy for a girl), and lastly to the park.

* * *

**At The Park**

Ben and Yuuma walked closely together near the park fountain. Ben glanced nervously at Yuuma, and he looked away. He noted that it was getting dark out, but what puzzled him was that the moon seemed to emit a crimson aura around it. He was so engrossed at looking at the sky, that he almost missed the sight of Yuuma rushing towards the park fountain.

With a soft smile, Yuuma slowly walked towards Ben.

"It was really fun today, Ben-kun. But there's something I want to do in order to make this night memorable. Would you like to hear it, Ben-kun?"

Ben's eyes widened, and his nervousness began to increase. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to be doing. What did Yuuma want to do? Did she want to kiss him? Did she want to take it slow?. Ben won't mind if she take it slow, Actually he himself wanted to take it slow

Hell, Ben didn't know what to do. He cursed himself for still being a rookie despite being in a relationship once. With a shake of his head to clear his thoughts, Ben nodded. Seeing him respond non-verbally, Yuuma smiled warmly, and she placed her mouth next to Ben's ear, bringing a new sense of the definition of uncomfortable to the young man. But the next words out of her mouth, were never the words Ben had ever expected her to say.

"Would you die for me?"

Ben could only back away in surprise, as Yuuma's face contorted into a seductive yet cruel smirk as she transformed into a completely different appearance. Her height increased, her figure maturing into something more well-developed. Her bright violet eyes darkened to a evil darker shade of violet, and her clothing shredded. With her original clothing gone, black strap objects formed around and under her breasts, a thong piece formed around her hips by three straps, gloves with chains hanging from them formed and ran up to her arms, shoulder guard objects with three large spikes formed as well, and lastly, she adorned black thigh-high heel boots.

Taking a step back in shock, Ben could only shake. His hand unconsciously pulled up his sleeve revealing the gauntlet like biomechanical device

'W-what's going on?'

Yuuma, her voice now changed into a more lowered seductive pitch, chuckled evilly at the shocked Ben.

"I must admit, it was fun playing with a little pure-hearted fool like you. It's such a shame it has to end like this."

Ben looked on in shock as Yuuma lifted her hand, and a fuchsia-purple spear of light formed into her grasp. With a cruel smile, Yuuma lifted the light spear up.

"Please die for me, B_en-kun_."

Before Ben could respond, he suddenly felt a piercing pain into his torso. His eyes widening in shock and pain, Ben slowly looked down to see the light spear torn through his torso. With blood bursting out from his mouth and torso, Ben fell onto the ground with a thud.

Yuuma chuckled, placing her hand on her cheek, watching the poor young man suffering in pain.

"It's such a shame. If only you didn't possess a Sacred Gear. Then maybe, you wouldn't be in this situation. If you want to get mad at someone, blame the God who placed the Sacred Gear within you."

Smiling widely at the pained look on Ben's face, Yuuma sprouted out a pair of black wings, and levitated.

"Well, it's been fun. Goodbye."

And then she left, leaving the tortured young Ben laying upon the ground.

With blood spurting out from his mouth, He fought to stay conscious He gathered all of his courage and will power and shuffled the dial of the ultimatrix a couple of times. Finally he ignored all the pain and slammed the dial with a battle cry. Yuuma stopped in her track as a bright green flash engulfed the area. Her eyes widened as she saw a humanoid pile of goo lying on ground at Ben's place. A Ufo was hovering on its head

"BITCH" Goop yelled as he fired a blob of green liquid at her. Yuuma dodged it swiftly but a part of it managed to hit her on shoulder.

"GRAAAAAAH" She winced in pain as burn marks appeared on her shoulder. Surely It was some sort of powerful acid. Without wasting any moment she threw another lightning spear at **Goop ** only for him to let it pass away his body. Her eyes widened as nothing happened. Her lightning spear didn't kill him. She repeatedly threw lightning spears again and again but nothing happened...

"It's impossible, No sacred gear can do this. WHY? WHy can't I kill you?" Yuuma cried out in frustration

"Many tried , None succeeded. Killing me isn't that easy" Ben grinned . One thing was for sure. That girl was too fast, She was surely not human and third she was after ultimatrix like everybody else or there was some angle which Ben didn't even know. He tapped on the symbol on his head and took advantage of Yuuma's shocked state. Yuuma's eyes widened as a bright green flash covered the area once again. This time Yuuma's jaw dropped on floor as a 120 feet tall titan resembling Ultraman appeared in front of her

"Well its good, I wanted Echo Echo but more big is more bad ass" **Way Big** chuckled

"What...the...IMPOSSIBLE. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE" Yuuma shivered in fear taking a few steps back

"GOOOD BYE" Ben yelled as he moved his hands in circular motion firing his signature cosmic ray. Yuuma tried to dodge but the attack still made contact, sending her flying away in the air. Ben sighed in relief and reverted back to his human form

His T shirt was wet with blood and his guts were stinging with pain. Even Goop's regeneration couldn't heal the wound completely

"From now on, No dates from strangers" Ben winced in pain several times and dialed up his ultimatrix once again. He needed to transform again to recover from this grave injury

**Scene change**

"Ara ara so this is what makes him special" Akeno gigled as she took out a news paper which had a photo of **Armodrillo** stopping Animo's mutated monsters**  
**

"Are you sure that's him? Bucho" Kiba asked with curiosity

"I had got a look at the symbol on the gauntlet on his wrist" Rias spoke with a serious tone "He isn't some ordinary person and I am damn sure of that"

**Next time, **

**Ben comes to know that his life is once again upside down as he is targeted by people named Fallen angels. Fallen angels? As if angels from the bible? what next the demons and DEvils ?**

**Who is this Rias G? Why is she so interested in him? Why she knows that he is the wielder of Ultimatrix? Last but not the least Why she wants to make Ben her "servant"?**

**Who is Dohnaseek? Will Ben survive his encounter with him?**

**Hey guys, First of all Happy new year in advance. I gave it much thought but came into conclusion that a story written for one hero can't have two heroes. Highschool D d has one hero so here it will be one hero story. But it would be fun Issei getting jealous or teasing Ben about finding Rias in his bed naked. He he**

**This chapter was an exception, Ben won't be a gary stue but he will win by using aliens rightfully and intelligently. But before flaming my fight scenes you need take a look at Ben 10 wikia and Ben 10 video games on what Ben's aliens can really do**

**Right now he has a 24 minute time limit, Even in omniverse with accidently putting randomiser on every time by pressing hard on the watch he can still stay alien as 15 minutes so why not extending it a bit when he is more familiar with the Ultimatrix here**

**Well For other things In High school D *D Dragons play a major role . Okay, People who know Ben 10 know Atomix very well. If you don't look at him in wikia. I won't give much spoilers but Atomix is a very important thing in a story. Also it shares a special relation with Ben which will replace Issei's sacred gear. It's species are unknown in Omniverse yet**

**ATOMIX- DEMON, DEVIL, DRAGON, ANGEL and TOKUSTAR hybrid. A cosmic entity born in Forge of creation by the grace of Celestialsapiens ( Alien X's species) . Capable of fighting Alien X on somewhat equal stand with Alien X winning in the last.**

**Send me your suggestions or ideas on what to do next. I grately appreciate your help**

**If you want me to continue please please please REview. If I get enough reviews I will continue this story**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Few things to say I finally follow my own heart and make Ben the main hero instead of being pressured into involving Issei. Like I said before both of them cant exist in the same Peerage without messing up the whole harem and part of a story . However some D*D fans cant seem to understand this fact  
**

**The only way for Both of them to exist on equal level would be Ben being another Devil's peer who should be a girl. I am a Ben 10 fan and I refuse to write a story in which he is a sidekick and doesnt have any heroine. So the people who don't want Ben to get girls shouldn't even enter this section. Highschool D*D is a harem for God's sake. The only other suitable demon girl is Souna Sitri, Well but I really don't think it can work**

**Besides I cant please everyone. So I think I will continue it for the people who like it**

Ben Tennyson groaned once again as he woke up from his slumber. He looked at the alarm clock and cursed . Honestly he didn't feel like waking up today, Especially after a killing attempt on him. Man! That girl did give a serious wound, Even after using his regenerative aliens several times Ben still fell kinda sore in his belly. The traces of wound was gone but the memory of pain still remained. He quickly jumped out of his bed and rushed to the washroom

Afterall as usual he was late for school

**Scene change**

"I should have been more careful, OF ALL PEOPLE WHY IT HAS TO BE HIM?" Raynare yelled with outrage, Thankfully she was healed now but the humiliation she faced at Ben 's hand was something struck into her like a spear

"He he, You attacked the protector of humans without any preparations. He he that was bound to happen. Did you forget his name was Ben Tennyson? It is said many times in our meetings when we were used to be angel. " A man wearing hate chuckled

"I underestimated him, I didn't know He was the one who saved the planet last year. " Raynare clenched her fists " But now I KNOW who is he, He is the patheric insect who wears the great ultimatrix. The Ultimatrix and Sacred Gear both will be ours and BEN 10 WILL DIE"

**Scene change**

"Are you sure? I don't remember you with any girl" Issei sighed as he took a bite of his breakfast

"This has to be a big prank" Ben growled as he almost smashed his head on the table "Now you don't remember it too right Aunt Akira" He turned to Issei's mom with a sigh

"Oh? You didn't tell me about going out with a girl" Issei's mom sweat dropped from the kitchen. Ben groaned looking at their faces again. They looked pretty serious. Either they were really good with this and this was a prank or there was something definitely wrong with that. He decided to drop the topic for now. He thought about informing Gwen and Kevin but decided against it. First he needed to get deep into this matter then and then he can involve his team besides Gwen was already busy with her college assignments now

"Oh you broke up with your girlfriend right?" Issei spoke getting Ben's attention " Your first one?"

"Yeah, Her name was Julie. We didn't work out the way I thought" Ben replied with a sigh taking a sip of orange juice

"So did you look at her***" Issei whispered into Ben's ears. Ben's eyes widened with shock as he looked at Issei with a groan "Buddy don't you know anything about taking things slow?"

"Slow? Why should we take things slow? If you had a girlfriend...

"That doesn't mean She took my virginity " Ben growled trying to keep his anger in control

"Feh that sucks, You are as much of loser I am" Issei scowled " What you really think about girls Bro?"

"Huh? I am not GAY but that doesn't mean all I have to think is having sex with a girl" Ben sighed continuing in a serious tone " Hormones, Attraction all things are a part of our life. I will do THAT but at a right time, Not like jumping on every gun ready for me. ...

"Ohh..."

"And I won't mind if a girl is like a supermodel" Ben added with a grin

"He he you are quite Okay...I guess" Issei gave Ben a hi fie " Wanna watch a "movie" with my friends?"

Ben face palmed and replied with a sigh " No, I am not too much one sided like you" . He stood up as he finished his breakfast and walked up to his school bag

"Feh, It can be fun" Issei rolled his eyes

"There are other funs besides watching a porn" Ben growled and added with a groan " Besides I am going to school now and see some real girls".

"Yeah yeah you are really lucky cousin" Issei muttered, He wished he could have been into Kuoh academy

"Have a good day Ben" Issei's mother greeted from the kitchen Ben muttered thanks and left from the door. He only had one thing in mind_ "Yeah, Hope that no body is trying to kill me today_

**_Scene change_**

Ben groaned, He really wished he had tenn speed with him here, It would be cool to arrive on that. However Plumbers deemed that device was too much advanced to be used as transportation in normal life so the only time he was permitted to use was on missions. Man! Life sucked. He saved the world and he can't even ride his favourite hoverboard. Then a pretty girl asks him out only to stab him in the chest next moment. That was a bad luck. Really really bad luck. Feh, Why GOD wasn't kind with superheroes?. It wouldn't hurt to give them a special privileges . At least a pretty girlfriend who doesn't demand too much or ...don't try to kill him on his first date. ARGH! He wished Elena was here. Suddenly his eyes went to a big poster and he grinned

"He he..I don't need a girlfriend but I surely need the latest version of Sumo slammer," He pumped his fists in the air " I brought up new Xbox last month so I gotta make sure I get the new version before it comes out...May be ..**.Gray matter** can help". He looked around for a second, His eyes widened as he noticed a water fountain on his right side. Without wasting any moment he rushed towards it

"This ..this is the same spot I got attacked by that girl" Ben muttered as his fists clenched with anger once again. While Ben was lost in his own thoughts a bunched of black feathers came falling out from sky. Ben's instincts took over and he rolled out of his way, He pulled up his sleeve revealing the Ultimatrix

"Not again" Ben cursed as he dialed up the Ultimatrix until a familiar hologram came

"Greeting Superhero...I am here to end your life" A shadow appeared behind the water fountain. He had black wings like Yuuma , He was wearing a hate and he had a sinister smile on his face

"Feh, I heard this so many times it can be my theme song" Ben groaned smashing the dial of Ultimatix. With a bright green flash a werewolf like creature stood in his place

"**Blitzwolfer" **The creature yelled causing the man to chuckle

"So this is the famous Ultimatrix which is rumored to be on par of sacred gears or more than that, Interesting, Really interesting" The man chuckled as a lightning spear appeared in his hands. However before he can shoot a green Ultra sonic howl smashed him on the ground

"YOUUU"

"Less talk more fight" Ben grinned and lunged onto him. The man rolled out of way and delivered an uppercut using his wings smacking Ben on the ground

"If you want to survive, you have to do better than this" The man smirked. Ben quickly stood up and tapped the symbol on his chest. With a bright green flash **Fourarms** stood at his place

"Oh ya...BIG SMACK" Ben smashed all four of his hands on the floor and jumped on it, A large shockwave irrupted causing the dark angel to lose his balance and fell on ground

"INCOMING" The Dark angel looked up as Ben jumped on him like a meteor

"GRAAAH" The angel cried in pain. Angel or not Tetramend jumping on your nose with that speed and distance surely hurt , It hurt a lot. Without wasting any moment Ben smashed the man on the ground like a ragdoll several times , Spun him around and fianlly Ben picked up a huge metal rod from near by and...

BAAAAAAM

"Home run" Ben clapped with all his hands with a victorious grin on his face

He crashed on the wall smashing on it like a base ball. The Dark angel quickly stood up and slightly rubbed his sore back. He had enough now. He turned to Ben who was looking at him with a smirk

"You are a threat, A major threat with or without your sacred gear. I always knew that. We should have finished you the time when you defeated the warlord named Vilgax for first time" The man spat angrily

"Who are you?" Ben spoke in a serious tone as he broke his knuckles

"Greetings to the famous Ben 10, I am Dohnaseek , A fallen angel. It seems you are really as good as I heard in my meetings as an angel. Infact you improved a lot in last five years" Dohnaseek replied with a smirk

"Oh? You mean angels from Bibles" Ben dumbfounded

"Yes, How can we ignore the one who protected the universe ?" Dohnaseek grinned as a Dark energy ball formed into his hand

"Anyways I am not that much into religion but if you so want to get your sorry ass kicked" Ben grinned as Dohnaseek scowled " BRING IT ON"

"Come at me Ben 10, I have a surprise for you" Dohnaseek spoke with a sinister grin. Ben chuckled and jumped onto him like a meteor, Dohnaseek fired the orb at Fourarms. Ben being so sure about his alien's tough skin didn't dodge it also it was a bit fast for him to dodge.

"GRAAAAH" Ben yelled smashing his fists on Dohnaseek who rolled away at the last second but the shockwaves caused by the punch and landing forced the fallen angel to stumble backwards. He turned to Ben with a smile

"You fell for it"

"WHAT?" Ben dumbfounded. Suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his body and fell on his knees panting. His breathing was getting heavy and he noticed his whole body was getting numb

"So it worked" Dohnaseek chuckled

"What was that?" Ben muttered as he fell on ground completely paralyzed

"This is my special attack. I peraped it to paralyse you and poison you" He chuckled as he walked towards Ben" Look at you now, You are nothing more than an insect who is only better because of things he isn't worthy of having". A ray of sphere appeared in his hands and he tried to stab Ben. His eyes widened as the spear failed to cut through Ben's skin

"Arghh" Ben winced in pain. Even though it failed to pierce through his skin , it surely did hurt

"Impressive Durability, But you won't stay like this forever. You will run out of time soon. Tik tok tik tok" Dohnaseek mocked as he fired another ray sphere at Ben sending a sting of pain through his body. Even if he wont be able to kill him for next ten minutes that didn't mean he can't torture him

GRAAAAAH

GRAHHHHH

GRAHHHHH

"ARgh..." Ben winced in pain as the Dark angel tried to stab him thirteenth time. This went on and on for next thirteen minutes. Suddenly towards his own horror the symbol on his chest turned red and with a beep Ben reverted back to his human form

"Finally, I was getting tired" Dohnaseek mocked as he brushed the sweat from his forehead. Ben cursed under his breath as he coughed up some blood

_"Feh...I don't want to die now. Superheroes don't die. I can't be killed by such bastards"_ Ben said to himself as he waited his end to come. Suddenly an image of a pretty red head came to his mind, Man! He should have talked more with that gorgeous senior instead of that weirdo who tried to kill him. If he get out of this mess in any way, He will surely fix his mistake and talk more with that girl.

_"I can't die, I am supposed to become Ben 10000 in future. I save the fucking planet for God's sake. WHERE THE HACK ARE YOU WHEN I REALLY NEED PARADOX ? _

HYU

Ben opened his eyes as he heard sound of the wind, an explosion materialised in front of him. He looked up and his eyes widened as he noticed smoke coming out from Dohnaseek's hands and blood dripped from them

"Don't you dare touch him" Ben's eyes widened as the realisation hurt him . It was none other than Rias. What the heck was happening with him? First YUma, Then this weird man and now Rias too. Things were too much ...complicated

…Crimson hair… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory…" Dohnaseek growled

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back. " Rias spoke with a stern tone , Reminding Ben of when Gwen gets pissed off

"…Fufu. Well, well." Dohnaseek chuckled " This is your territory then...Why are you saving him? Why a Devil is interested in the protector of the human world"

"I was always curious and I don't think someone like him should die" Rias spoke with a stern tone.

"My name is Dohnaseek and I hope we won't meet again" He glared for one last time then flew away in the sky.

"Well well that wasn't the way super alien friends should go down" Rias giggled as she kneeled over to Ben

"That ASSHOLE...got lucky" Ben chuckled as he spat some blood and passed out. Rias checked him over. He was not fatally injured but yet the fallen angel managed to poison him. She came to know that Yuma was a fallen angel and most probably she was defeated by the Tennyson . How? She didn't know but that was true that Yuma was forced to flee from the area. A pawn appeared in her hand as she glanced at Ben

"I know...you are better than this but I have no other pieces left."

**Scene change**

"GET UP BEN...YOU ARE LATE " Ben's eyes snapped open as he shot from his bed. He was heavily panting and sweating. How did he reach here? If he was saved then he should be in hospital and if he was dead then he should be in ... Was that a dream?

"I gotta use my mind more than muscles" He groaned as he remembered being tricked by Dohnaseek. His eyes widened as he felt something soft touching his shoulders. He looked up at his own body. He was naked, Not even in his shorts

"WHERE THE HECK ARE MY BOXERS?" Ben panicked

"Argh! You are too loud...But good morning anyways" A feminine voice said from behind. Ben's ears perked and he turned back. With a yell he freaked out and fell from his bed

"He he you are too funny...Ben 10" Rias giggled as she arose from Ben's Bed completely naked. Ben looked away blushing red as tomato. He quickly opened the wardrobe and took out some cloths. He threw a shirt and towel at Rias with closed eyes

"For God's sake put on some cloths" Ben yelled

"Well you are naked too" Rias pointed out the most obvious fact. Ben opened his mouth but couldn't speak a word due to embarrassment and quickly put on his boxers and T shirt

"Now its okay" Ben groaned with still his eyes closed

"You can open your eyes, I don't mind if you take a look" Rias giggled , Ben opened his eyes and sighed in relief as she at least put up his T shirt

"Alright Can you please explain what the hack is happening around here? I am kinda losing track of things here. First a pretty girl asks me out, Tries to finish me off on the date. I barely managed to transfrom before being Godsend. I beat her up then some other guy Dohanseek shows up...and now a gorgeous supermodel is lying with me with no cloths. Is all of this true or I am getting Insane?" Ben panicked

"Ooh Did you just tell me Gorgeous?" Rias smirked causing Ben to slightly blush

"Ok ok... Will you please get to the point Miss ?" Ben groaned trying to regain his calm

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. listen to me very carefully" Rias spoke with a serious tone" You were attacked by a fallen angel who managed to poison you with a deadly poison. You needed immediate treatment and I had no other way to help you..."

"Then what?"

"I had to insert my demonic energy into you, You are not a human anymore. You are a Devil now"

...

...

"Come again?" Ben blinked

"I had to reincarnate you as a devil in order to save you from the poison " Rias informed Ben who looked at her blankly

"So I am a devil?" Ben dumbfonded causing Rias to nod

"I don't seem any different" Ben muttered as he looked at his Ultiamtrix " My watch is still functional and I don't feel like going out to destroy the city or demanding virgins or sacrifices or drinking blood like Dracula. Anyways, I guess I am still a superhero "

"Well Devil's aren't like that" Rias sweat dropped " Its against our rules to kill humans without any cause. In fact we are quite similar in a lot of regards with humans but our customs are different than them. Also we have lived much longer than humans"

Ben chuckled causing Rias to blink in surprise" If you are the standard when it comes to DEvil then I say you are better than those guys who tried kill me. You seem pretty nice from the books and films say about DEvils." He added with a smile

"That's kind of you to say" Rias spoke with a smile. Unlike the other devils she didn't mind being called nice

"WEll My Grandma is alien so I shouldn't judge you on just being non human. Besides I am a shapeshifting superhero myself" Ben grinned and gave a curt bow with a sheepish smile " Thanks for saving my sorry ass"

"No need to, You are a part of my peerage now" Rias shrugged him off

"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT COUSIN BEN? I AM COMING UP NOW" Issei's voice roared causing Ben to sigh

"You are pretty famous among Devils and angels both" Rias complimented " If you won't mind I would like to know something about you. All I know is just rumors about savior of the planet"

"This is not the time or place to do that" Ben groaned, If he was found in this position the first thing will happen would be a call from her mother. Hero or not. He is afraid of his mom

"BEN I AM SENDING ISSEI UP NOW"

"I will tell you at the school later, I wanna know about this peer thing to" Ben said with a smile and added with frown " But can you please use your devil power and go away? This is not my home and if my mom gets to hear this, She will be pissed off"

"Okay, See ya soon" Rias patted Ben's shoulders and vanished in the thin air as a circle appeared.

BAAAAAAM

The door slammed open revealing Issei

"Alright where is the girl?" Issei yelled, Ben turned to him as he brushed sweat on his forehead " Which girl?"

**Scene change**

"This shouldn't be happening, It shouldn't be happening at all. Why? Why him Father?" Michael smashed his fists on the table

"What happened Micahel-sama?" An angel asked with concern

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is a devil now, WE were late into claiming him. We should have invited him when we had the chance" Michael panicked

"But...he also has the red drag...

"Now I am missing father so much, This isn't good. This isn't good at all" Micahel spoke with concern

**Next time Me and a servant? No chance!**

**So guys thanks to all who like this story. What should be Ben's reaction when he come to know he is a servant? Any ultimates you want to see?. Rias's reaction to Ben's adventures? What should be Ben's exact reputation between Demons and Angels?**

**I decided to replace Irina with Elena. She is not a villain here and she never became the nanochip queen. The childhood friend angle can also fit with her**

**Every advice and suggestion is welcome. So please REview or PM. The more you review the more faster the update will be**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok friends**

**I have a few things to say, **

**First of all, The More I read about Highschool D*D I realised the story can't take place in Ben 10 verse. It does make a few things complicated.**

**A device like Ultimatrix would have made Ben target of a lot of Fallen angels from the beginning, AScalon is just a dragon slaying sword in Highschool D*D while in Ben 10 it is a weapon of universal power which allowed Ben to defeat Diagon. A being you can say was similarly powerful as the Great RED. Besides Azmuth would be bombarded by angels or fallen angels to study sacred gears**

**I personally believe Ben don't need any Sacred Gears, However It will take away the fun from Vali part which is one of the major aspects of story. **

**So I am doing a reboot named Ben 10: DEvilverse. Give it a try I am sure that you will like it. However sooner or later that story will be in mature section so keep that in mind while searching for it. **


End file.
